


SG! Rescue Bots: A Day in Griffin Rock

by cress_the_fander



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Human/Transformer Relationships (Transformers), Intimacy, M/M, Minor Violence, Shattered Glass, Suggestive Themes, sg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress_the_fander/pseuds/cress_the_fander
Summary: Sometimes, you spend your day burning down a part of your island because you didn't get your payment on time.Sometimes, you just want to spend the day with your beloved pet Autobot.
Relationships: Charlie Burns & Chase, Charlie Burns/Chase
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	SG! Rescue Bots: A Day in Griffin Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just really wanted to write something about these two. I love Rescue Bots, and Chase and Charlie are my personal favorite ship from it. And I really just like their SG counterparts. I plan on writing more about these two, either in the main universe or in SG!, so stay tuned if you want more! Any constructive criticism would be very much appreciated!

It’s a beautiful day today in Griffin Rock, Maine. It’s a Saturday, so all of the kids on the island are playing outside at the parks around the city, and with their friends when it gets too hot outside. It is a beautiful town...when they pay their protection fees to the Burns’.

The Burns family are known by Griffin Rock as their ever-loyal “protectors”, and only grew more able when they acquired the “Rescue Bots”. Just a few days ago, they stopped a fire that started in the wharf and would have burned down the entire seaport; it’s only a coincidence that it happened after Mayor Luskey paid the protection fee.

For the moment though, everything is calm at the Griffin Rock Firehouse, which doesn’t happen often. Heatwave is busy in the forest, working on his aim by firing at the local wildlife with his water cannons. Boulder and Blades are in Blades’ medical lab, likely doing another experiment on some poor animal. Even Burns children are working on a mission on the mainland. It’s nothing big, just some routine work to make sure Washington doesn’t catch their trail, but it marks an important occasion; it’s Cody’s first mission off the island!

Because of this, the only two people who are in the firehouse are Charlie Burns, the current leader of the Burns Mob, and Chase, his precious Autobot. Thanks to Doc Greene’s Minimizer, the two of them are currently spending some quality time together in the upstairs living space, rather than being regulated to the bunker below.

The two of them are sitting together on the couch, Charlie’s arm over Chase’s shoulders. Since he decided to take the rest of the day off a while ago, he ditched his blazer and vest and is now wearing only his dress shirt and tie. As always, Chase is wearing his collar - his most prized possession. It’s what marks him as being Charlie’s above all others, even when it pisses said others off. The tag with Chase’s name on it jingles whenever he shifts around. Chase doesn’t care for whatever show is playing on the television; he’s much more interested in the human holding him.

“How was your day today sir? I noticed that you have been in a good mood.” He doesn’t bother trying to quiet the rumbling of his engine, since the mob boss would be able to feel it regardless.

Charlie rolls his eyes at the question before he rubs his temple at just the thought. “Stressful. Cody’s on his first mainland job, and it’s worrying. I didn’t want to even let him go, but he was just so persistent. I know the other kids will keep him safe, it’s not all that dangerous, but…”

“You’re still worried?”

Charlie sighs. “Yes. Fatherly instincts, I suppose.” Then he looks at Chase in the corner of his eye before he smirks. “Then again, it’s just you and I here right now. I could go for some stress relief if you feel like being my good boy~” He traces his hand along Chase’s faceplate, making the rumbling engine purr even louder.

“I’ll always be your good boy sir, that’s why you gave me this collar.” His pelvic plating begins to heat up when he sees the human stand up next to him, the television now turned off.

“Go upstairs and prepare yourself for me. I have a few errands to wrap up, and then you’ll be mine.” Charlie can practically see the charge building under Chase’s plating as his pet hurries upstairs, making sure he doesn’t break anything. The man chuckles, fixing his sleeves before he goes into his office. Some FPI agents have been trying to poke their noses into Doc Greene’s lab ever since that hydron collider incident. It isn’t anything big, but he needs to make sure that no one interrupts the weaponry production.

Especially when that means silencing those pesky government dogs. Not like his good boy, who will shred anyone into ribbons at a single word. He’s so beautiful when his claws are stained shades of red with his victim’s blood and organs, and - no, he should stop.

He doesn’t want to get worked up without Chase there to make sure he’s satisfied.


End file.
